Tour Guides
by ClaireEliseTaylor
Summary: What happens when One Direction shows up in five girls' hometown, lost and with a pending ticket. Lots of drama and loveliness:) LouisxOC HarryxOC NiallxOC ZaynxOC LiamxOC Rated T although in later chapters, there will most likely be some rated M scenes and/or plots...so beware:) I do not own One Direction...sadly:( Sorry I suck at summaries!
1. Shaleigh

High Heels vs. Sneakers

_A/N:__Hey! It's Shaleigh! Yeah, I know I'm not AliBaba anymore.. I decided to start going by what my name should've been when I was born. Haha. Anyways…This is a One Direction Fanfic that stars One Direction of course and their respective lovers, my best friends. I'm not quite 1-D Fangirl Crazy yet, but my friends begged me to write a story with them in it cuz of my amazing writing talent ;)  
I wanna explain the pairings:  
Louis Tomlinson + Shealynne (Me)Miner (Shea or Shaleigh)  
Zayn Malik + Hannah Preston (Might be called Han sometimes)  
Liam Payne + Skyler Loeffelholtz (Often called Sky and Picklez)  
Niall Horan + Genna Fanning (Almost Always called Ninna)  
Harry Styles + Carmyn Saxer (Spelled Carmeen sometimes cuz it's her nickname)  
On with the story!  
__

_Shaleigh's POV:_

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _Ugh! Morning already!? _She feels a shifting in her bed as her best friend Hannah's dog licks her face, trying to get her up. "Coco Calypso, stop!" As Shaleigh grumbles out these things, her blonde best friend bounces in.

"Coconut Claire get off of Shaleigh!" Shea laughs and gets up.

"Here to dress up your little Barbie?" Shealynne teases playfully. Hannah was a fashionista who was for sure to become a big time fashion designer in Paris. Hannah nods and walks to Shaleigh's-thanks to Hannah-humongous walk in closet brimming with sparkles and sequins.

Shaleigh and Hannah lived together with Hannah's parents, William and Sarah, who were extremely rich because of Sarah's wonderful clothes designs.

It seemed the whole family was design crazy because William designed men's clothing, and every time ended up with his outfits on the most spectacular runway Shaleigh had ever seen.

Shaleigh was also talented, but not in design. No, they designed clothes for her. Just to wear around and to dress up their little Barbie Doll.

Shaleigh loved to perform. She had to be singing or reciting Shakespeare at any given point and tends to embarrass herself in the supermarket, singing 'Defying Gravity' from the Broadway Musical, Wicked.

Shaleigh had huge dreams of becoming the star of a Broadway musical since she was little. She can act, she can sing and dance. She can even cry on demand. There was only one thing getting in the way of her promising dreams..

Stage Fright.

Instead of her wanted high heels and glimmer-y outfits on stage, she was stuck in her worn out pink converse and jeans, hiding in the shadows of greatness.

_A/N: There we go, Shaleigh's background chapter! Only four more background stories to go! Haha, I promise this will be worth it. You'll understand more of the story! I love you all! _

_XOXO~Shaleigh _


	2. Hannah

_A/N: Heyheyhey party peoples! What's up? I know I know…You're wondering "WOW Shea! You never post two chapters in one day! What happened?" Well, to answer that wonderful question: I have ideas flowing through my veins a mile a minute. I'm also in the car and I'm BORED! This is Hannah's Background Chapter! Enjoy 33  
__

_Hannah's POV:_

Hannah walks into Shaleigh's room at 6:02 sharp, giving her dog Cocoa a chance to give Shea a good lick. Shea hates it, however it's the funniest thing in the world to see her best friend so accustomed to having dog slobber all over her face.

Hannah walks in and tells Coke to get off Shaleigh, as she walks to the closet, utterly speechless from the restless night she had last night. She didn't know why, but she was anxious for today to start. She had a good feeling about it.

She looks around at the wide assortment of clothes her and her family had designed for the brunette. _Shaleigh looks best in coral..it brings out the brown in her eyes and hair, but compliments the natural blonde streaks through her hair. Hm… PERFECT! _

She pulls out a navy blue skirt with coral colored flowers on it and paired it with the coral colored Hollister shirt they helped to design. She looks around and pulls out the white sandals she came up with at the beach and takes it out to Shaleigh.

Shaleigh puts it on and Hannah helps adjust the skirt's elastic band around her waist. She watches as Shaleigh straps on the wedge sandals.

"Lovely, love" Hannah uses her fake English accent giggling as it reminded her of her celeb crush, Zayn Malik from One Direction.

Shaleigh rolls her eyes, "I love the English accent for a totally different reason…..Leviosa!" It's Hannah's turn to roll her eyes as her Harry Potter freak of a friend uses her Emma Watson impression.

They both start giggling and Hannah smoothes out her gray skinny jeans and Hello Kitty nerd shirt that she was ecstatic to design for the Hello Kitty Company. She pushes her nerd glasses up her nose slightly and pushes a straightened lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

"We should go shopping with the girls today!" Shea groans and Hannah laughs at her friend's despair. "If you cooperate we'll go see The Hunger Games again tomorrow." She rolls her eyes as Shaleigh automatically perks up.

"Shopping it is! But..uh..Han..you forgot to give me a purse." Hannah gasps and runs to the closet.

"How could I have forgotten a woman's best friend!?" she says dramatically and comes back out with a silver purse for Shaleigh and a white necklace, putting light silver eye shadow and navy blue eye liner on Shaleigh. She adds the peach lip gloss she knows Shea loves and adds a bit of a rosy tint to her cheeks. She adds her favorite utensil last: Mascara.

She decides to leave Shaleigh's brown ringlets alone today and inspects her work, satisfied with the end result.

As she looks at Shea, she can't help but feel a little longing. She wished she could be in Shaleigh's shoes. A small town Tennessean girl with long lashes and nothing too expected of her. No pressure of being a great designer.

She smiles at her best friend and leaves, beckoning for her to follow. They climb in Hannah's red convertible and call Skyler, Genna, and Carmyn, telling them to be ready in twenty minutes. The girls then drove to the Three Legged Dog and got lattés happily awaiting their friends.

_I have to make sure they're perfectly dressed for what's to come today too! _Hannah smiles around her straw.

_A/N: AND…there you have it. Hannah's background chapter..Next I think will be Skyler's, I'm just going to go in the order I introduced them in. And for the heads up, I will not be writing background Chapters for the One Direction boys. They're pretty well known enough I don't have to explain any of their backgrounds. Of course in the actual story-well this is the actual story but the part where they all meet and hang out I'll describe each of them in a sort of reverie-but I've said too much already. You'll just have to keep reading my lovely story to find out what happens and who these other girls are and what they do ;) Love you all!_

_~Shaleigh 33_


	3. Skyler

_A/N:AHHHHHHH I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M STARTING ON THE THIRD CHAPTER ON MY FIRST DAY OF WRITING! THIS IS FLIPPING AMAZING! SOMEONE TELL THE GUINUESS WORLD RECORDS THAT THIS GIRL IS WRITING THE MOST SHE'S EVER WRITTEN IN ON DAY BEFORE! Haha. Enjoy 33  
__

_Skyler's POV:_

**That's what makes you beautiful! **Skyler groans as her phone wakes her up and she reaches for it, knowing it's probably Hannah and Shaleigh, for they like to get the day started early. She answers, "Ergg girls..."

"**Why hello sunshine." **Skyler could hear the sarcasm in Shaleigh's voice and could hear Hannah laughing softly in the background.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah now what do you want me for young one?" She could practically envision Shaleigh's grimace as she said this and smirks, forgetting Shea can't see her.

"**I am not THAT much younger than you. I had a late birthday!" **Skyler laughs.

"That's okay boo, you'll just be driving the last of all of us." She hears Shaleigh huff and she rolls her eyes.

"**Well anyways, be ready in twenty, we're going to pick you and the other gals up for shopping." **

"Hannah convinced **YOU **to go shopping? What has this world come to?" Skyler jokes playfully.

"**Laugh all you want, but you're going to ****The Hunger Games**** with us. Now be ready"** and with that, I heard the line go dead. I could practically see her evil smirk.

Yeah, The Hunger Games was a good movie, and Suzanne Collins wrote an amazing book, but after Shaleigh dragging you to see it eight times, it gets boring..

Sky walked to her closet and started browsing through her wondrous wardrobe of clothes, specialty of the Preston's.

She knew if she didn't wear something fabulous Hannah would march her right back in and choose the outfit for her. Her whole closet was a walk in, just like her besties' and she had a hard time finding what she wanted.

She finally settled for a bright greenish yellow tank top and skinny jeans with her red converse high tops. When she was satisfied that Hannah wouldn't go all fashion police on her, she walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

Skyler decided to leave her long blonde hair in its natural waves and added black eye liner to her green eyes. She also added a bit of the peach lip gloss that Shaleigh had given her a couple days ago when she went all girly on her and flipped out when she realized Sky didn't have on any make up.

Shaleigh doesn't wear much make up herself, but she doesn't like to go completely natural. She always had a bit of her favorite peach lip gloss on.

Skyler grabbed her navy blue bag and walked downstairs to her luxurious living room, turning on SpongeBob Squarepants, waiting for her friends.

_A/N: Bu da stt. Okay I wanted to clear up some things._

_The Hunger Games__ is a real book and movie by Suzanne Collins_

_SpongeBob__ is a real show and Skyler really loves it_

_THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU ALL!_

_~Shaleigh 33_


	4. Genna

_A/N: Yay! I did three chapters in the car and now I'm writing the fourth at my Aunt's house. We're here for Easter. It's a little hectic with all the screaming kids, so I might have troubles writing and typing correctly, so I apologize in advance. So, without further ado, Here's NINNA! Enjoy 33  
__

_Ninna's POV:_

**It's got to be youuuuuuu! **Genna swiped up her phone and swiftly opened it, already being up because her parents left early for work today. She answered and heard Shaleigh's voice talking to Hannah.

"Hey Chickadee. Wassup?"

"**Eh, nothing much, being dragged shopping and bribed with ****The Hunger Games.**** Be ready in twenty?" **Oh how she loved her friend Shaleigh's sarcasm.

"You sound soooo excited." I heard Shaleigh and Hannah laughing at her comment before she snapped her phone shut.

She makes her way towards her walk in, searching for her favorite t-shirt of Niall Horan, from One Direction. Hannah would disapprove of the t-shirt, but would make an exception since it's a One Direction member.

Hannah, Skyler, Carmyn, and I have One Direction Infection…Shaleigh is a sort of fan. She doesn't swoon over them like we do, but she finds their video diaries hilarious and watches them over and over again.

Ninna throws on her yellow skinny jeans to match the black shirt and throws on her black puffy painted converse.

Kelcey, her blonde twin, walks in and she smiles. "Hey Kelce! I'm going shopping with my girls." She laughs as Kelcey grimaces, never being a people person. Kelce leaves her room and Ninna walks to the kitchen, toasting a piece of bread to perfection and adding butter and sugar.

She also had a thing for sweets, but she never got sick or overweight from eating it. She sits at the table, enjoying her sugar toast and coming up with how to get Shaleigh to sing in the talent show while Ninna becomes her manager, Skyler becomes the makeup artist, Hannah designed her gorgeous clothes, and Carmyn came up with set designs.

Ninna smiles at the thought of being famous for just a minute, even though she didn't want to become conceded. She wanted to be known, however Shaleigh was too afraid to get on stage and show her talent of music.

Ninna happily walks into the television room and turns on Toddlers and Tiaras, the girls' favorite sleepover show.

She rolls her eyes at the moms who force their babies into doing pageants for money and fortune. Some girls wanted to do it, which is understandable, but when you force your child to wear fake eye lashes and have their eye brows waxed at the same time their legs are shaved at age seven, It was ridiculous, really.

However the girls loved it and were amused at all the little preps. However much Ninna wanted her and Shaleigh to be pageant girls, they couldn't be.

_A/N: Yayy! Ninna's background chapter. You know what that means? Only one more background chapter to do before we get into the good stuff! Haha. Well my cousin wants me so I'm cutting this Author's Note short ;) _

_~Shaleigh 33_


	5. Carmyn

_HOLY CRAP FIVE CHAPTERS WITHIN 24 HOURS….I'VE GONE INSANE! Haha. Anyways, I guess it just goes to show I love you, my boos. This is the fifth and final background chapter, CARMEEN! Haha. I love you guys! Enjoy 33_  
___

_Carmyn's POV:_

**Baby you light up my world like no body else..** Carmyn slides open her cell and answers.

"Hey Miss Shea!" She heard Hannah talking quietly in the background and knew they must be in the car.

"**Up for shopping today chickarita?" ** Carmeen blinks before pulling the phone away from her ear and pretends it's Shaleigh, staring at it incredulously. She quickly puts it back to her ear.

"Are You INSANE!? I'd LOVE to go!" She heard Shaleigh laughing in the background, repeating what she had said to Han.

"**Kay, see you in twenty!" **As she heard the phone go dead she smiled, going to her walk in closet and browsing through the wondrous collection from the Preston's.

She settled on light washed holy jeans, a black tank top, a white wool cut off sweater, and white wool boots.

She knew she was dressing a little warm for the weather, but beauty is pain. Carmyn had always been the vainest one, even against the fashion designer. She wasn't vain in a bad way, she just cared about her appearance more than the other girls.

She always wore makeup, I mean Shaleigh always wore lip gloss no matter what, but Carmeen wore full on makeup every day; pink eye shadow, heavy black eye liner, heavy mascara, foundation, blush, and bright lip stick-oh no-no more little girl-or uh-Shaleigh's lip gloss.

She loved Shaleigh, but sometimes she acted more like a nine year old girl than a full on fifteen year old. Although, now thinking about it, nothing about Shaleigh was fifteen year oldish, except her height of course. She always liked little kid makeup more than S_ephora_ which Hannah liked to put on her.

Oh well, she wasn't Shaleigh so it wasn't really her problem. She turned on her ipod stereo dock and started blasting What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction, her favorite band, singing along to her true love Harry Styles' solo.

Carmyn had always been a talented singer, but not as much as Shaleigh. Shaleigh always had a developed voice, even when she was seven when she first started discovering her passion for singing. Carmeen had lessons…

_A/N: I Know I know. Shoot me. That was the shortest chapter of my LIFETIME, but I have a hard time coming up with stuff for this particular friend. She is NOT vain in an way, but she was just too similar to my other characters. They all have something that tie them together, but in a different way I think. And I know I clear things up a lot, but I feel the need to explain the age mentioned in this. It says Shaleigh (AKA ME!:D) is fifteen and in the very first author's note it says Shaleigh's pairing is Louis who is twenty one… I didn't want to make this illegal so I'm shrinking all of the One Direction characters and making us a bit older…  
Shaleigh=15 Louis=17  
Hannah=16 Zayn=16  
Skyler=16 Liam=16  
Ninna=16 Niall=16  
Carmyn=17 Harry=17_


	6. Big Orange Bus

_A/N: YEAH BABY! SIXTH CHAPTER WITHIN THE LAST 24 HOURS…..I AM ON FIRRRRRE! Haha. Anyways, now we get into the actual story ;). Enjoy 33  
__

_Shaleigh's POV:_

Shaleigh laughs as she sips her latté with her best friend, waiting for the time to start picking up her other besties. Yeah, she loved them, but Hannah was and has been for the last seven years. Third grade was when we met and being the youngest of the whole grade from starting school early and from a late birthday, she didn't make many friends. Everyone thought of her as the baby of the grade, but now she was popular enough. Meeting Han was a true miracle because without her, she probably would've given up on a social life.

Shaleigh was snapped out of her reverie by Hannah telling her they should go pick up the gals. Shaleigh stood up and grabbed her purse, walking with an arm linked through her best friend's, laughing the whole time about ridiculous memories or stories.

They climb into the bright convertible with the top down and the wind blowing through Hannah's short locks and Shaleigh's chocolate tresses. They had on Where Them Girls At by David Guetta, Flo Rida, and Nicki Minaj and were singing along until Nicki's part came up and Shaleigh attempted to rap it, doing good until after the "This ain't football why the frick they tryna tackle me" Then she started skipping a few words, howling in laughter with her friend.

They pull up to Skyler's house and smiles as the blondie climbs into the five seater convertible. They continue one their pick up route to Ninna's house, chatting about silly and random things to help the time pass quicker.

As Ninna quickly hops into the middle seat of the convertible, they turn up the volume of I Gotta Feeling by the Black Eyed Peas and threw their hands in the air, singing loudly, Shaleigh only being comfortable with it because they were going so fast no one would be able to tell who she was which made her feel a lot better.

They pulled up to Carmeen's house about ten minutes later, Carmyn laughs as we had turned up the theme song of Cops and had are arms waving out the sides of the cars like idiots, singing along. "Bad boys bad boys, watcha gonna do watcha gonna do when they come for you…" They go down the road like that laughing like hyenas.

They come up to an orange bus-ish looking thing pulled over by Carmyn's dad's friend. So here, we have a cop dying of laughter in the middle of the intersection and an orange bus pulled over. We pull over and pile out, talking to the cop, a friend of ours. We were all in different positions.

Carmyn stands with her hip out, Hannah's arms are crossed; Ninna and Skyler have linked arms, and Shaleigh holding her wedges instead of them being on her feet.

While they were talking they didn't realize that five boys their ages pile out of the orange bus, standing sheepishly behind them.

"Haha, so Gary what do we have here?" Shaleigh turns to look at the orange bus and collides with a muscular chest. She blushes and steps back. "I'm so sor-" Her eyes widen as she realizes she was standing in front of Louis Tomlinson, a person her friends got her obsessed with by making her watch their video diaries.

She keeps her cool and takes a deep breath. "I'm terribly sorry." She hears the melodious laugh coming from the cute blue eyed boy casually standing in front of her.

As the girls rush to introduce themselves, Shaleigh stands there, extremely shy. She looks at her bare feet and hears as each one of them introduces herself. As Louis tries to get her attention In order to ask her what her name was, Ninna softly pokes her and gives her a reassuring smile.

In a very low voice, almost a whisper she says, "Hi. I'm Shaleigh." She then steps behind Carmyn, hiding.

_Louis's POV:_

Whoa… She's rather adorable. Louis looks at the other boys and nods towards the tall brunette hiding behind her even taller friend. He puts a finger to his lips, signaling for them all not to give away his secret and walks behind Shaleigh very quietly and slowly before swooping in and literally sweeping her off her feet. Shaleigh gasps and tries to get away, hating the attention.

"Uh… Louis… Shaleigh is rather shy, you might want to put her down before she passes out." He watches as Shaleigh flashes a smile of gratitude towards the blonde who introduced herself as Skyler. Louis puts down the chocolate eyed girl and smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry Miss Shaleigh" He flashes her his pearly whites, his British accent clearly making the girls go crazy. All except for one girl with curly brown tresses, the one he **wanted** to impress.

He looks at the other boys, following each of their gazes to certain girls; Zayn's to the pretty blonde named Hannah, Harry's to the slightly vain looking Carmyn, Niall's amused glance at the girl wearing his face Genna-or Ninna as she prefers to be called, and Liam's to the hyperactive blonde named Skyler. Luckily none of them were staring at **his** girl.

Wait…what?! His girl? Oh he had only known her for five minutes and is already head-over-heels for her, but obviously she did not feel the same as him since she was hiding behind the blonde now.

Sensing his distress, Zayn leans over and whispers, "You heard the blondie, she's shy. She'll just have to get used to you is all." He smiles encouragingly at Louis and heads over to talk to Hannah.

He looks at the chocolate tresses blowing in the slight breeze and smiles, walking over to the cute brunette.

"Hey" He leans over her shoulder and looks at her feet with her. "They are rather adorable, but why do you find them so interesting?" He laughs softly when she jumps.

In the softest, sweetest, melodious voice he had ever heard she said, "Uh….they're not really. I just look at them to look at them." She blushes and looks at Ninna who had called for everyone's attention.

"Hey guys….guys…..GUYS SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Everyone becomes dead silent and Ninna laughs. "Now that I have your attention, Niall and I were thinking that we could give you boys a tour of the town."

While everyone else agrees, he watches as the brunette stays silent, nodding with a faint smile…Oh how he wanted it to be a smile only for him to see..

_A/N: YAYYY! I know this is a crappy first chapter, but I promise to you it will get better. I love you all!_

_~Shaleigh!_


	7. I'm not gonna bite

_From now on, my Author's Notes will forever be at the end instead of wasting a bunch of time at the top! Thanks and Enjoy~~Shaleigh!_

Shaleigh's POV:

He's so gorgeous….should I talk to him….? Or stay silent….? Ninna made the decision that her, Niall, Liam, Skyler, and if she wanted to, Shea, would ride in the car. She shook her head and took up the offer to ride in the Orange bus-looking-thing.

In the bus, Louis drove with Shaleigh next to him in the passenger seat while Zayn and Hannah sat next to each other and Harry and Carmyn sat next to one another.

"So…What do you like to do?" Shaleigh jumps at the sound of his voice. "Whoa, sorry. Didn't mean to startle you, I was just trying to make you more comfortable. I'm not a rapist y'know." He teases playfully.

"I know…and I'm a musician. I love playing my instruments and singing…especially singing…" She is barely audible over the blaring music of "What Makes You Beautiful" that Carmyn had legitimately begged to play.

"Sweet! What do you play?" He looks over at her from the corner of his eye before turning back to the road. She blushes and hesitates to answer.

"Uh…..it's a long list…" She gently rubs the back of her neck sheepishly.

"We've got time." Normally, she still would've tried to weasel her way out of talking to people, but his accent made it so hard to pretend like she hadn't heard him over the music.

"Um…" She tries to think of a way to say it like it was no big deal, but the words couldn't come to her, so she sighs and looks at him with Chocolate brown eyes. "Violin, piano, I sing, drums, some flute, clarinet, and a bit of piccolo." She blushes deeply and looks out the window.

"Wow…impressive." He smirks at her shying away. "I'm not gonna bite, you know that right?" As she nods she rests her arm on the middle thingy between the seats, not knowing his arm was there.

Shaleigh blushes a deep scarlet and pulls her hand away quickly. "…S-sorry…" she stutters. She glances at him and notices him trying not to laugh as he watches the road.

"It's fine, you're warm. I like warm girls…I also like girls who eat carrots!" He looks over at the brunette with a serious face before cracking up at her now tomato face. "Aw c'mon. I'm just teasing." She continues to blush as he winks slightly.

"O-oh.." She heard Carmyn and Hannah snicker at her and she turns, giving them a look while Zayn and Harry crack up at her face. "It's not polite to laugh." Even though she tried to say it sternly, she ends up laughing until the girls ended up in a giggle fit.

"Oh, Bubbles, you are too cute to even act mad." Hannah manages to get out before laughing over takes her. Shaleigh turns back to the front and pretends to pout as Louis smiles.

"Glad you're finally not shying away from everyone" Carmyn speaks up from the back, barely heard over the music blaring through the speakers. Shaleigh pokes her small tongue out before giggling.

Shaleigh peeks out the corner of her eye at Louis, who was still trying to contain his laughter. 'I Want' came on over the speakers and all the girls squeal slightly before singing along.

"_Give you this, give you that, blow a kiss, take it back, if I look inside your brain. I would find lots of things: clothes, shoes, diamond rings..stuff that's driving me insane. You could be preoccupied, different date every night, youjust got to say the word." _ Shaleigh smiles as they all sing together, harmonizing perfectly.

The boys stare at them for a minute, all except for Louis, who took turns peeking at Shaleigh when he got a chance to. She fixed her skirt and straps her wedges back on. "Where are we going first?"

She turns to look at her girls, her peach lip gloss glistening in the sun. Hannah speaks up "Hello? The MALL!?" All the girls giggled and Shaleigh gives Mr. Tomlinson the directions (no pun intended..) to the mall.

As Louis finds a parking spot way in the back, Shaleigh hops out, walking around the back to meet up with Ninna. The two girls hook pinkies, waiting for the other girls. As each female latched their pinkies to one another's, they walked in ahead of the boys who watched each girl respectively.

As soon as they were inside, Hannah pulled them all in the direction of 'Rue 21', the girls' favorite store. As they got in there, they all went in separate directions, Hannah to the sparkly tank tops, Ninna to the colorful jeans, Carmyn to the sparkly sweaters, Skyler to the boots, and Shaleigh to the frilly skirts.

Even though they didn't need to because of the young fashion designer's help, they all grabbed at least 20 items to try on. Shaleigh had found an adorable coral colored tank top, a black skirt, and strappy flip flops as her favorite. As they each went into their own dressing rooms, the guys chuckled and waited in the seats.


	8. Changing rooms and red pants

**A/N:Holy crap, I'm so sorry guys….My Papa isn't doing well at all, he only has a couple weeks the doctors think…but I had this ready and as I'm lying here and can't sleep, I figured I could write and upload more. Okay…so I know I said no more Author's Notes at the beginning of each chapter…however** I** thought that what needs to be said here is incredibly important…It has been brought to my attention that I have a fan who private messages me praise for this story, and I just wanted to say thank you.**

**Narutogurl, I am so stoked that you are such a fan of this story, and I've read your Degrassi stories as well as your One Direction story, and I want to praise them back. You're constantly complementing me on my writing techniques, and I would like you to know that I'm not the only one with talent on . You have some major talent going on there and I really hope you continue writing to please others as you have blessed me with your stories. Once again, Thank You!:)**

**And now, ladies and gentlemen, to continue our story…**

_Shaleigh's POV:_

"Hey hurry up in there!" Shaleigh giggles softly as she finishes tying up the light pink dress that had a gently flowing skirt with white tiger lilies running up in a pattern. She hears Hannah's door unlock as the blonde girl steps out.

Fixing her chocolate tresses, Shaleigh opens her door timidly, peeking out to see all the girls staring at her door, waiting for her to come out since she was the last.

As each girl had previously stepped out, the guys would clap and occasionally a comment was made. Finally fed up with waiting for her to open the door the rest of the way, Louis stood up and ripped open her door, careful not to hurt the small girl.

He threw her over his shoulder as she squeals, mindful of the short skirt and carrying her at an angle she wouldn't show anything. He set her down in front of everyone as she blushed.

Once he finally got a look at her, he gasped in awe. The young teenager didn't notice a thing and was chatting happily with Skyler, slightly more confident than earlier. The white sandal heels from earlier were thrown carelessly on the floor in her empty dressing room and she was now sporting gold flats.

The girls each did a twirl as they ran back into the dressing rooms, slipping out of their last outfits and into new attire. Louis had sat back down in his chair and waited, rubbing his hands on his bright red pants.

Shaleigh quickly changed out of the dress into a dark navy lace shirt, skinny jeans, and blue sparkly converse. Hannah was dressed in pink skinny jeans, a floral shirt, and black toms; Carmyn was dressed in green skinny jeans, a purple tshirt that had a green 'Bazinga' across it and purple vans; Skyler was dressed in yellow skinny jeans, a tight fitting yellow cami with a white hoodie over it, and white sandals; and Genna was wearing black skinny jeans, a red blouse with ruffles, and red flats.

Going down the line, Niall commentated as each girl stepped out of her dressing room. Genna was first and as she stepped out, Niall choked up a bit before blushing and speeding through his speech. The other three girls before Shaleigh stepped out and gasps were made. Then Niall announced Shaleigh's turn to step out and as she did, Louis's eyes locked with hers immediately.

They both blushed a light pink and looked away, a couple of the guys nodding in approval of the brown haired girl's attire.

The girls all shared a glance and Hannah nodded as they all giggled and ran back into their dressing rooms. The next outfits for each of them were their take on the guys' style.

Hannah walked out of her fitting room with a navy Letterman jacket, dark skinny jeans, and sneakers on her feet; obviously dressed like Zayn in a girlier sense.

Next, Carmyn walked out in a blue blazer unbuttoned with a black tshirt underneath, a big bowtie, white jeans, and blue converse on; dressed as Hazza.

Ninna walked out in a red hoodie with a white zipper and draw strings, white skinny jeans, and red sneakers; dressed as Niall.

Skyler pranced out of her dressing room, dressed as Liam with a blue plaid shirt, regular skinny jeans, and white tennis shoes.

Shaliegh opened her door and timidly walked out, wearing an off-the-shoulder navy and white striped shirt, red short shorts, navy Toms, and red suspenders.

The guys all clapped and whistled.

"Those have to be our favorite outfits you've tried on ladies." The comment came from Zayn, who was looking at Hannah shamelessly.

Shaleigh studied each of the boys' reaction to certain females. Niall was staring at Ninna, Harry had his eyes on Carmyn, and Liam stole quick glances at Skyler. She looked over to the spiky haired boy who was looking at her with a small blush.

She looked at her feet before looking back up and giving Louis a small smile. He shared the smile with her before the other girls went back into their dressing rooms to get on their normal clothes again.

As they stood in line to buy their new found outfits, Louis stood behind Shaleigh. He noticed a couple of hormonal teenage boys staring at her with lustful eyes, and he was sure as hell not going to let them get near her.

The small girl paid for her clothes and Louis gladly picked them up. She stared at him for a moment. "You don't have to carry them…I've got them.." He looks at her and laughs.

"Maybe I want to carry them, can't a guy do that?" She just stared at him as he walked out the door with the other boys making a beeline to their appropriate forms of transportation; either the bus, or the convertible.

Ninna had decided it would be fun to go to the animal shelter and play with some dogs, mainly because her dog, Hunter, died recently and she was feeling incredibly lonely without her baby.

As they drove down the road, Shaleigh put on "Everybody Talks" by Neon Trees and had leaned her head against the window, once again in the passenger seat.

_Louis's POV:_

_**God she looked so amazing in my outfit..wait…hold up..You have a girlfriend Lou…pull it together. You have Eleanor waiting back in the UK for you..**_Louis shook his head slightly, trying to clear his thoughts of the brunette sitting beside him. He had noticed that her fingernails were painted a soft pink with an 'S' painted on each thumb nail.

_**Eyes on the road Boo Bear…**_He didn't know why he was so obsessed with the girl he had only met an hour ago.

_**Once we get to the shelter, you'll have puppies of all sorts take you're mind off of Shaleigh….Shaleigh…hmm…such a beautiful na-NO! STOP IT LOUIS!**_

He looked over at the brunette for a couple of seconds before his eyes flickered back on the road ahead of them. She had been listening to Neon Trees peacefully and wondered if that was her favorite band. He made it his goal to find out more about her..and become friends.

_**Nothing more than friends Lou…Nothing more.**_

**A/N: So Yeah…there it is…lol. My brain is kinda fried at the moment so I might come back to revise it later..Reviews are welcome!**


	9. Space Camp and Sharing Secrets

GABJIHBSHDPIBF SIHPJFBDSIUNGFDPIUGDFJ[NHD[UFIGNDFROUNGDF[OUNHGDFJNGSDJ[OGNDFUOG…..That's all I have to say for myself at the moment. And the fact that I'm incredibly sorry! And it has been brought to my attention that this story has mainly been about Shaleigh and Louis…yes, this is true…but I'm still in the process of deciding how everything will play out…with that being said, ENJOY!

_Shaleigh's POV:_

**I'm not exactly sure what to say…I mean, what do you tell someone who has done anything and everything? **Shaleigh peeked at the comedic boy sitting next to her in the driver's seat before looking down at her white wedges.

She was snapped out of her thoughts ten minutes later by her passenger door opening and a hand on her forehead.

"Honey, are you feeling okay? We got here about five minutes ago and you're still in the car…you are really spacey today…" Hannah was still feeling her forehead for a fever when Niall poked his head around the blonde girl and grinned at her. She gave a small smile back and carefully climbed out of the vehicle.

"Yeah I'm fine…I just have a lot on my mind at the moment..." Hannah and Niall giggle as they pull her over to the other and Ninna jumping on Niall's back. He wrapped his arms under her legs and started running before making a U-turn and running straight for Shaleigh who seemed to be his new best friend.

Shaleigh ran, giggling, trying to avoid getting run over by the blonde and brunette. She hid behind Louis and Liam who seemed to be talking quietly to themselves. As soon as she got a foot away, they abruptly stopped talking and smiled at her.

_Louis's POV:_

Louis was more than slightly concerned when Shaleigh continued to sit in the van without moving. Just as he was about to go get her, the blonde had already beat him to it. He walked over to Liam with a slight feeling of annoyance and a pang of jealousy when the petite brunette climbed out of the car smiling at Niall.

**Why doesn't she smile at me like that? Why does she like him? Why can't she like me? …Oh god…There's something wrong with me…I'm sick..I know it….although I'm about to get sick if I don't tell someone…**

"Hey Liam…can I talk about something rather private with you?" The hysterical light brown haired boy asked. Liam stared at him for a minute.

"If it's about your undying love for your Pigeon…then no." Liam chuckled to himself, finding his little joke amusing.

"No, no…but it is sort of about love…You know Shaleigh?" When Liam nodded he continued, "well for some reason, I can't get her out of my mind…even when I remind myself of Eleanor waiting back at home for me, she overrules my mind. She's intoxicating, She's amazing, she's…she's..she's just absolutely perfect in her own way…you know?"

Liam nodded, taking Louis's little paragraph into consideration while looking at Skyler. "Yeah…I know exactly how you feel…"

Just then the brunette came running over, brushing past them and hiding behind the two boys, peeking over their shoulders. Louis looked from the corner of his eye at the small hand resting on his shoulder. He shivered slightly and her brown eyes met his blue ones.

"Are you cold?" Her voice was so sweet…so soft, he could practically feel it. Tongue filling his whole mouth, he could only shake his head at her question. He swiftly turns around to face her with a grin and scoops her up, slinging her onto his shoulder with her giggling and pounding his back with her fists. "Let me down!"

"No way!" He began running to the door of the animal shelter, laughing.

_Liam's POV:_

Liam climbed out of the car with speed and agility, looking at the long haired blonde. As Skyler and Carmyn talked animatedly to each other about their new outfits, Liam kind of stood to the side with Niall. Standing there talking to the Irish boy for about five minutes, Hannah walks over to the orange van, trying to get Shaleigh out.

Niall runs over to help and he watches Louis mope over to him. As Louis was telling him about his dilemma, all he could think about was how he felt the exact same way about Skyler .

He laughed silently when Louis picked the tiny brunette up and carried the girl in. He didn't think Louis was insane…it looked like Boo Bear had fallen for a girl other than Eleanor.


End file.
